Transcutaneous nerve stimulating devices are well known and various devices have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for pain suppression. One group of such devices commonly generates pulses (the frequency, magnitude and width of which vary from device to device and/or are adjustable in frequency, magnitude and/or width) which are coupled through driving circuitry to non-invasive electrodes in contact with the skin of a user.
Examples of transcutaneous nerve stimulators can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,347, 4,121,594, 4,147,171, and 4,084,595.
While at least some transcutaneous nerve stimulating structures now known have been found to be acceptable for some uses, such devices have not been found to be complete acceptable due, at least in part, to the necessity for relatively complicated (and hence high cost) circuitry or components thereof, failure to provide dependable operation with minimal battery drain, and/or failure to provide adequate circuitry enabling delivery of isolated pulse signals from a plurality of outputs.